


Duties on the Christmas Market  - Day 15

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [14]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas market, First Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„No, James, thanks. This stuff tastes like warmed up juice with spices! No idea how you can drink so much of it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties on the Christmas Market  - Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you chasingriver for prompting me.

„No, James, thanks. This stuff tastes like warmed up juice with spices! No idea how you can drink so much of it.”

“That’s because it _is_ warmed up juice with spices, Robbie, and I’m drinking it because it’s really bloody cold out here. Since we can’t have real mulled wine in case dear Mrs. Tyler does get attacked tonight, I rather drink this than freeze another hour till the relief team arrives.”

“Mulled apple juice,” Robbie snorted. “Morse would have found this incredibly funny whilst sipping his mulled wine and letting me do all the work.”

“From everything you’ve told me about him, I think he would be proud that he trained you to be an even better Inspector than he’d been.”

“Oh come off it, man. Can’t you get me at least a tea or something?”

“I’m afraid that stall is too far away, it would take me at least fifteen minutes fighting through all these people and the tea would be cold by then. Besides, in case someone turns up and causes trouble, I want to be nearby. You wouldn’t leave me alone for so long either.”

“You already are a much better Inspector than I am, James, and I think the pride is keeping me much warmer than this sodding juice thing.”

James ducked his head shyly, not keeping his eyes from Mrs. Tyler’s stall a bit further down the road.

Twenty minutes later and Robbie was shaking, he’d been standing on one spot for too long without moving much in this cold. Hoping James wouldn’t notice, he pushed his hands further into the pockets of his coat. Moments later a warm hand slipped into the pocket between their bodies and caressed his cold one. Robbie smiled up at his James whose watchful eyes were still observing their surroundings.

“James, why did we do it this year? Volunteering to work on Christmas I mean.”

“Because we do that every year when you don’t drive up to Manchester for the holidays.”

“Yeah, but _why_?”

“You always say you want to give the officers with families at home the chance to spend this time together and I always assumed you’d welcome the distraction. At least in the beginning…”

“Aye, the distraction has always been welcome, and it’s because I know how wonderful it feels when you can tell your family that you are going to be home for the holidays. It’s different though, this year, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” James was still not looking at him and Robbie thought the lad was glad to have such a good excuse.

“Of course it is, James. We are a family now, you and me.”

“Oh.” James did look at him then, even if just for a few seconds.

“Yes, _oh_. I’ve clearly been doing something wrong these past few month if that never occurred to you.”

“No, you did nothing wrong, it’s just…”

“I know, bonny lad, I know. Let’s hope nothing happens in the next 35 minutes and then we’ll talk about this at home, alright?”

James squeezed his hand in response and Robbie entwined their fingers in his pocket, rubbing his ice cold ears with his free hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want another mulled apple juice, Robbie? Just to wrap your hands around the cup, you don’t have to drink it.”

“Nah, I’d rather wrap me hands around you later, the thought will keep me warm for the rest of the time, don’t you worry.”

That earned him one of James’ coy smiles that Robbie was so very fond of.

“You do that, but I’m not sure it’s going to prevent you from catching a cold. Give me a minute, I’ll be just over there if anything happens.”

Robbie’s pocket felt suddenly very empty but he kept watching Mrs. Tyler until James returned only a few minutes later.

“Here. Consider it an early Christmas gift.” James pushed something warm and fluffy looking into his hands.

“What’s that?”

“Earmuffs.”

“James! No, I’m not…”

“Oh yes you will. You said we are a family, so taking care of you is as much my duty as keeping an eye on Mrs. Tyler right now. Don’t argue, put them on.”

Robbie couldn’t help but smile fondly at James and put the damn things on, no matter how ridiculous he might look. Anything to make his awkward sod happy, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by chasingriver: …and any sort of Cabin Pressure or Lewis would be a joy!


End file.
